


Prom

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: For the prompt "Why are you blushing?".





	Prom

Stiles was sitting alone at a round table in the gym. He absentmindedly strummed his fingers against table as we watched everyone sway to the music. He adjusted his tie a couple times, and sighed.

He really wasn't surprised that he had come to Junior prom date-less. He was also not surprised that Scott and Kira and Malia seemed to be off in their own world, even though Stiles had driven them all together.

He was surprised that Lydia nor Allison had yet made an appearance. He had texted them both, but no response. He had only been at prom for maybe an hour, but it was weird that half of the round table remained empty.

Stiles was getting ready to send out a search party when he noticed a redhead making her way across the dance floor.

Lydia looked great, as always. Her hair was pulled up and her sparkly silver dress practically lit up the room. She smiled and waived, and Stiles waived back.

When Lydia stepped out from the crowd, Stiles could see Allison. She was beaming, clearly excited. Her simple black dress hugged her curves. Stiles didn't realize he was staring until the pair of them reached their table and Allison gave him a quizzical look.

"Why are you blushing?" Lydia asked, clearly amused.

"Uh... it's warm in here?" Stiles got up to pull out chairs for them.

"Where's Scott and Kira?" Allison asked. Stiles couldn't tell if there was an edge to the question, or if she was just making small talk.

"Out on the dance floor. Malia's out there too." Stiles motioned out to the mass of people clearly enjoying themselves.

"Oh, there's Aiden!" Lydia said as she headed over to where he was standing, by the chocolate fountain.

Stiles glanced sheepishly at Allison, not sure what to say. Should he swoop in and ask her to dance? Make a lame joke? Act like it isn't weird that he finds his best friend's ex girlfriend totally attractive? Confess that he was totally wondering if he should patrol the school, just to make sure Beacon Hills Junior Prom wasn't going to be ruined by some crazy monster?

Luckily, Allison must have seen the indecision written all over his face.

"Wanna walk through the hallways real quick, just to give the school a quick once-over?"

"You read my mind." Stiles got up from the table, laughing.

"Great minds..." Allison said, motioning to her temple.

"But we seriously should not let your great dress go to waste," Stiles chided as they made their way out of the gym.

"Oh, we won't." Allison winked and held up her arm.

Stiles hooked his arm through hers, content. Stiles Stilinski never expected to have a "normal" prom experience anyway.


End file.
